Industrial Grinder
Probably one of the most useful Machines for a miner, the Grinder is able to grind all of your Ores. It does so with more efficiency than the Macerator and Pulverizer and without grinding it all directly into Dust. The Grinder needs a constant supply of Water and EU in order to keep running. You can pipe Water into it with other Mods, like Thermal Expansion, Buildcraft 3, Redpower, , etc. as it has a Tank for up to 10,000 Millibuckets of Water. If you have too many Mercury Cells, then put them into the Grinder, as all ground Gold and Silver will result in one additional Dust. Crafting It is a Multi Block Structure that needs standard and Reinforced Machine Casings, arranged in three layers. The top and bottom layers require 9 blocks of Standard Machine Casings in a 3x3x1 square each. The middle layer needs a water source block in the middle, surrounded by 8 Reinforced Machine Casings. If placing the grinder in the Nether, you can place water by using UU-matter to make a water source block. Finally, the Industrial Grinder block has to be placed against one of the central Reinforced Machine Casing blocks. A single structure can house 4 grinder blocks total. Operation This machine needs exactly 128 EU per tick to operate. As industrial grinder does not have an internal EU storage, it has to be supplied constantly. Therefore, it's better to have a dedicated MFE or MFSU with a MV-Transformer for constant power supply. Most of the recipes need water that can be fed into the machine via pipes or done manually by placing water bucket or Water Cells in the machine (empty buckets and water cells are returned). Some of the recipes yield better results when using Sodium Persulfate Cells or Mercury Cells instead of water. You can pump water directly into the Industrial Grinder by hooking waterproof pipes onto the machine and not the casings. 4 slots in the results screen usually have one main product which is a full pile of dust, 1 or 2 side products which can be either a tiny heap or a full pile (it can also depend if Sodium Persulfate Cell or Mercury Cells are used) and a slot for empty buckets or cells that are used up in operation. 4 tiny piles of material must be combined via crafting to form a full pile which is ready for further use. As this machine needs both power and grinding fluid to operate and grinding results a large number of different products, a complex network of pipes and wiring is needed to make the machine fully automatic, especially if all 4 sides of the grinder are used. Mercury cells can be pumped in from the bottom, ores from above, items can be extracted from all 3 sides Recipe The raw materials that are needed are: *58 Refined Iron *2 Iron Fence *6 Treetap *6 Empty Cell *27 Copper Ingot *54 Rubber *8 Diamond Dust *2 Industrial Diamond *8 Steel *2 Advanced Alloy *42 Redstone *10 Lapis Lazuli *10 Glowstone *16 Coal (=2 carbon plates) Advanced Circuits can be replaced with Pulsating Chipsets, Autarchic Gold OR Gates, Autarchic Gold AND Gates, Autarchic Diamond OR Gates, or Autarchic Diamond AND Gates. Advanced Machine Blocks can be replaced with Steel Machine Hulls or Titanium Machine Hulls. Diamond Grinders can be replaced with Wolframium Grinders. Category:GregTech